warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Story and History/@comment-73.47.195.95-20150301031013/@comment-118.137.70.85-20150316072739
I was wondering the same, but the log about Stalker indicating about "sin" of the Tenno. Generaly speaking, a sin is something that done by the will of that person, example is someone is willing to carry out mass murder and he knows what he's gonna do is sooo wrong. (ok this is just AN EXAMPLE and the next sentences are for WARFRAME universe, so NO REAL WORLD connection except for words or certain ingame things). Accident killing can't be really considered a sin if the person ask for redemption or pardoned by laws or if it's acting for greater good... One theory, Tenno might be "twisted" by things they see when they face the Sentient (maybe the Sentient shows reality that is hidden from the Tenno). Stalker might sees that Tenno murders of the Orokin Emperors is not because of them being controlled by Sentient (like sleeper agents) but merely by their own will. And probably by the time after Tenno kills Orokin, some survived Orokin (and their allies) tries to contain the raging Tennos by capturing them, stripping their "prime" warframe and put it in Statis (hoping that someday the Tenno/Warframe could be re-programmed or cleansed from their twisted state of mind). Stalker sure is the survivor of that time, and by the way he talks in his codex indicating that Stalker is present at the time of the slaughter happens. Thus continuing on why Warframes are cryo-sleep and doesn't "remember" anything Other theory of mine, as maybe he was not the one that's been choosen to enter the Void and fight against Sentient, he might not know what happens to the Tenno before (which the Tennos were infact being manipulated and used as Sentient's sleeping agent to react when they came back from their "victorious" war with the Sentient and has one objectives : Kill the Orokin Emperor), as He went into hiding after the massacre and seeing only the outer shells of the whole incident. And this what makes him thinking that Tenno does their "sin" willingly and vows to get the revenge of them for the fall of Orokin Era. Of this, the other Orokin 'hardliners' might still sees the Tenno as great assets for their future and keeps Tennos in cryogenic sleep. Along time, the Orokin influences dwindling in the system and one by one of their colonies/posts are in ruins and the warframes they keep in cryo-sleep is being stolen by some organization in which Lotus is a part with (indicating by the present WARFRAME time of how Lotus could develop weapons/tools for use by the Tenno) or was lost in time (this one is inline with story mechanics for DE to add in future WARFRAME of additions of new Warframes) or simply destroyed in the following periods after Orokin declines. In both theory I present above, I see that the Stalker is one of "major protagonist/minor antagonist" in the time before WARFRAME game (present). He keeps searching for awakened Tennos to get his revenge (this makes him antagonistic) but on the same time, his mission is not for his own benefits as he based his action under the reason of knowing the day that massacre happens and wanting to enach a some sort of "justice" to the perpetrators. Also, the comeback of the Sentient suggesting that they manage to go hiding or defend their last world(?) from the winning Orokin and uses a ruse in order to lure Tennos to invade their (last) place and then captures the Tenno to re-programmed into killing Orokin Emperor as last resort of strategy to win/gain balance in the war. After that massacre day in Orokin ceremony, the Sentient - which almost lost and exhausted their supply - goes into hiding. The Orokin falls as the lore goes, and present Warframes doesn't remember who they are and their past story. After long periods of recuperation, they came back again to finish their unfulfilled ambitions to conquer the solar system. - Vlad